Siempre fuiste tú
by Ires
Summary: Oneshot Katniss regresa al 12 y allí los recuerdos no dejan de volver a su mente, pero son recuerdos diferentes, recuerdos que le dicen que alguien siempre estuvo allí para ella. Fic para el reto de enero de La Cornucopia, "en la Pradera" no dejen de votar y dejar sus reviews.


**Bueno este fic es para el reto de enero "en la pradera" del foro "La Cornucopia" Espero que les guste. **

**Discleimer nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**SIEMPRE FUISTE TU.**

- _Señorita Everdeen, podrá decirnos ¿Qué es un mineral? – Me espabilo al escuchar al profesor llamarme nuevamente. – Señorita Everdeen. _

- _Disculpe._

- _Puede decirle a la clase ¿Qué es un mineral?_

- _Si, Un mineral puede definirse como una sustancia de origen natural con una composición química definida y unas propiedades predecibles y constantes. _

_El profesor me mira nuevamente y asiente, se gira y comienza a hablar sobre los diferentes tipos de métodos para trabajar la minería, bajo la vista a mi cuaderno y después levanto mi cabeza para buscar con la mirada en el salón, cerca de la puerta su cabellera rubia me dice que allí está el chico que salvo a mi familia hace ya tantos años. _

_Cuando la campana suena guardo todas mis pertenecías y salgo hacia el patio donde recogeré a Prim para irnos a casa, miro el cielo y las nubes parecen hechas de algodón y se que hoy inicia la primavera y como cada año miro hacia el suelo para buscarlo y allí esta surgiendo de la nieve, mi precioso diente de león. _

- _Katniss – dice Prim que corre a mi lado y me abraza es tan pequeña y no puedo creer que este año cumplió los 12 y tengo tanto miedo por ella. _

- _Hola Patito – digo mientras tomo su mochila - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

- _Bien, sabes que puedo cargarla yo misma. _

- _Dices lo mismo siempre, pero prefiero ayudarte además hoy te tengo algo especial._

- _¿si?_

- _Iremos por algo de pan – digo sonriendo._

- _¿De verdad? – dice ella casi brincando. - ¿Cómo?_

- _Pues logré vender algo hoy y tengo un poco de dinero. _

- _Podemos comprar pan con pasas. – dice levantando la mirada y mirando al rubio panadero que ríe con sus compañeros dándonos la espalda. _

- _Si, podemos – digo mirando el diente de león y camino hacia el para tomarlo. _

- _Hey Catnip –dice Gale mientras se acerca a nosotros y toma la mochila de Prim y nos sonríe. _

- _Hola Rory – dice Prim y se alejan mientras charlan delante de nosotros. _

- _¿Cuál es tu obsesión por los dientes de león? No son tan deliciosos como dices en la ensalada. _

- _Pues –digo y lo miro mientras siento la esperanza en mi pecho – Simplemente me gustan, porque no vienen con nosotros a la panadería. _

- _No creo sabes que Rory se enoja cuando. _

- _No importa vengan. – digo mientras cruzamos el patio y siento que alguien me mira cuando me giro nadie me está mirando, simplemente fue mi imaginación. _

_Caminamos despacio charlando sobre nada en realidad, sobre el examen de minales que tendré y los diversos tipos de excavaciones, el me dice que ya le ha llegado el requerimiento para su prueba de aptitud para ingresar el próximo año a las minas y siento como tiemblo pues el recuerdo de nuestros padres allá abajo aun hoy me atormenta. _

- _Vengan –digo entrando a la panadería donde está el Sr. Mellark sonriéndome y los cuatro somos golpeados por el olor a pan recién horneado. _

- _Vaya Prim hola – dice el Sr. Mellark – que gusto verte. _

- _Hola Señor – dice ella. _

- _¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?_

- _Quisiera dos hogazas de pan con pasas – digo mientras intento recordar el costo de esos panes, que en realidad suelen ser muy caros. _

- _Claro – dice el mirándome a mí y a Gale y después va a la parte trasera para salir con dos envoltorios de pan y le entrega uno a Prim y el otro a Rory que sale afuera abrazando su pan quizá con miedo a que se lo quiten y Gale sale con ellos. _

- _Tome – digo entregándole el dinero, él lo cuenta y después me mira. _

- _Mañana le traeré una ardilla por lo que falte – digo en un susurro._

- _Esto es lo exacto – dice sonriendo. – Ten un buen día Katniss. _

_Salgo feliz y nos dirigimos a la Veta donde nos despedimos de Gale y Rory y entramos en casa donde mamá sigue en la misma silla donde la dejamos esta mañana, aunque la casa está más limpia que años atrás. _

- _Fuimos por pan – dice Prim abrazándola, ella le sonríe y después a mí._

- _Eso es excelente prepare sopa – dice mirando la estufa y puedo percibir el conejo que cazamos esta mañana. _

- _Bien vamos a comer. – Cuando Prim abre el pan vemos sorprendidas una bolsita de galletas de pasta bañadas con chispas de colores y Prim parece que va a desmayarse de la emoción. _

- _Creo que el panadero de nuevo te regalo galletas – digo mirando a Prim. _

- _Este es el mejor día de primavera que he tenido este año – me dice mi hermana y nos sentamos a comer sabiendo que esto augura un buen año donde mi hermana no será tomada como tributo. _

Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que solo era un sueño, que eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, en un momento en que mi vida era perfecta dentro de su imperfección, miro mi habitación que luce sucia y desarreglada, pero no me importa, me quedaré un día más en mi habitación siento a Buttercup a mis pies y maúlla tristemente sé que ambos nos sentimos igual.

La tristeza sigue siendo parte de mi vida, he permanecido aquí más tiempo del que quisiera, no puedo creer que siga siquiera respirando no cuando no hay nada que me mantenga con vida, bueno si hay alguien Sae y podría decir que mi mentor también, pero tanto el como yo tenemos demasiados muertos en nuestra conciencia y quizá eso aunque nos ha alejado nos ha acercado, él y yo somos iguales, somos sobrevivientes.

Cuando esa palabra cruza mi mente abrazo mis rodillas y miro un punto perdido en la pared, quizá debí quedarme encerrada en un cuarto blanco, quizá si estoy mentalmente desorientada ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? no lo sé, lo único que sé es que no me importa.

Me pongo de pie y salgo de la casa aunque no tengo a donde ir el distrito 12 es una ruina, aún hay desastre por todos lados, los cadáveres han sido enterrados no se en que momento pero las calles han sido limpiadas de su ruina.

Al cerrar la puerta veo las prímulas que Peeta sembró ayer y su aparición fuera de mi casa me saca por un segundo de ese aletargamiento en el que estaba viviendo ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué volvió? No hay nada aquí para él, nada ni nadie, sin avisar a donde voy, camino silenciosa mientras los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente, mi niñez, mi vida vivida aquí paso por la escuela y me detengo cerca de la ruina de edificio.

- _Hey Catnip – me dice Gale caminando por el pasillo de la escuela – Mañana es el gran día – sé a qué se refiere, siempre es lo mismo solemos ir a cazar antes de los juegos del hambre, es nuestra manera de borrar el miedo que tenemos por nosotros mismos, pero ahora hay algo más un peso mayor sobre nuestros hombros, el temor de Prim y Rory de quienes es el primer año. _

- _Si, emocionante, ¿Dónde está Rory? _

- _En cama, creo que esas enfermedades de crecer le están afectando, mamá quiere que este bien para mañana. _

- _Le diré a mamá que vaya a verlo. _

- _Gracias, tengo que irme, no quiere dejar a mis hermanos solos y._

- _Está bien, nos vemos mañana. _

- _Si – dice sonriendo y desaparece de mi camino._

_Cuando me doy la vuelta choco con alguien que viene caminando con otra persona y los dos caemos al suelo. _

- _Lo siento – dice y me mira y veo que se sonroja levemente, más que yo. _

- _Está bien – digo sin tomar su mano y dando un par de pasos para atrás._

- _Hola Katniss. _

- _Que tal Delly – digo mirándola, ambos parecen hermanos, quizá Gale y yo tenemos el mismo aspecto cuando estamos juntos, ellos los dos son rubios y con el mismo tono de ojos. _

- _Yo quisiera – dice Delly y mira a Peeta que me mira y parece querer decir algo._

- _Katniss – escucho gritar a Prim y me giro para verla. – Ya vamos, mamá debe estarnos esperando. _

- _Si, adiós – digo corriendo detrás de ella sin esperar las palabras de Delly o de Peeta. _

Alejo los fantasmas de recuerdos que me persiguen y sigo mi camino, todo eso paso y ahora es parte del pasado un pasado que no quiero recordar, porque duele demasiado y no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo no sola, no recordando a aquellos que me dejaron.

Cruzo la ciudad y veo las ruinas del palacio de justicia y viene a mi mente el día de la cosecha cuando Madge me dio el pin del Sinsajo, cuando Gale se despidió de mi prometiéndome cuidar a Prim, el día en que el Señor Mellark me dio las galletas y pienso en Peeta pero ese pensamiento es doloroso aún recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch "quieres saber quién mas no va a volver" y es tan duro que corro , corro desesperada corro queriendo dejar todo atrás, cruzo la Veta y la ridícula reja que divide el distrito del bosque.

Y llego a un lugar mío, no de mi padre, no de Gale, no de nadie más, solo mío porque me recordaba a mi diente de león, caigo en el suelo de rodillas y de pronto siento que no puedo más, todos los recuerdos vienen a mí, la perdida de Prim, Prim y golpeo el suelo con fuerza, mientras lloro su perdida, todo lo que hice, todo lo que paso y al final no pude protegerla.

- _Vamos princesa – me dice una voz desde la puerta y allí está mi padre, siento que no puedo dejar de sonreír y corro hacia sus brazos donde me siento protegida y muy amada._

- _¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto. _

- _Vamos a recibir mi sueldo – dice el sonriendo mientras caminamos tomados de la mano para ir al Palacio de Justicia por el dinero, mamá nos despide en la puerta y yo camino por la calle un poco más delante de él cantando la canción del Valle es mi favorita. _

_Nos detenemos afuera y me deja sentaba bajo la sombra mientras me dice que no tardará. Lo miro entrar y comienzo a subir y bajar las escaleras, cuando voy bajando me topo con un niño muy lindo que va a mi clase me mira y está todo rojo. _

- _Hola – le digo sonriendo. El me mira a los ojos y sonríe._

- _Hola. _

- _Soy Katniss. _

- _Si lo sé – me dice – Yo soy Peeta. _

- _Tu nombre es muy gracioso – le digo sonriendo._

- _Tú te llamas como una flor – me dice el y abro los ojos sorprendida. _

- _¿Cómo sabes eso? _

- _Mi papá me lo dijo. – Peeta – grita un hombre del otro lado de la calle, es rubio, grande y viste de blanco. – Me habla mi papá – dice le sonriendo. _

- _Adiós. _

- _Ten – dice él y me extiende una servilleta y yo la abro tiene una niña hecha de masa y otra cubierta con chispas de colores. _

- _Esta es muy linda – digo señalando la de chispitas – Es mi favorita. _

- _ Adiós – dice mientras corre lejos de mí pues su padre le ha vuelto a llamar. _

_Me quedo mirando donde desapareció y mi padre se sienta al lado de donde estoy parada y me sonríe. _

- _Vaya tienes un amigo. _

- _Él es Peeta – digo mientras me toma la mano para salir rumbo al quemador. _

- _Si lo sé, él siempre me pregunta por ti. _

- _¿De verdad? – pregunto sorprendida. _

- _Si, recuerdas cuando te dio la varicela – me dice mientras me levanta en su brazos. _

- _Sí._

- _Bueno el té envió las galletas._

- _Ah – le digo mientras miro la muñeca de masa que tengo en mis manos y mi galleta favorita. _

- _Sabes Katniss, creo que si alguna vez necesitas a que alguien cuide tu corazón._

- _Tú lo harás – le digo mientras lo abrazo y beso su mejilla picosita. _

- _Lo haré, pero si yo no estoy, estoy seguro que Peeta siempre estará para ti, prométeme que pase lo que pase entre ustedes, siempre confiarás en él. _

- _Te lo prometo. _

_Un remolino me traga y me encuentro en el bosque, herida, con el corazón lastimado por que Rue ha muerto y estoy perdida en ese verdor que es tan desconocido para mí y en ese momento escucho la voz de Claudius Templesmith anunciando que la regla cambia y levanta la mirada mientras la voz de su padre resuena en su mente. "Promete que siempre confiarás en él" _

- Peeta – grito mientras me despierto de un brinco y veo que el sol se está ocultando y la brisa es fría. Y siento un vacío en mi interior y las lágrimas regresan a mis ojos, no puedo pararlas, quiero detenerlas pero parece que nunca van a terminar. – Peeta… -digo en un sollozo.

- Katniss – me dice una voz detrás de mí, al girarme lo veo enmarcado por los rayos del sol, luce diferente, diferente a aquel chico con el que permanecí en la cueva, al que bese, del que me enamoré, estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, ni él ni yo somos los mismos.

- Peeta – le digo de nuevo me pongo en pie y salto a sus brazos, él se sorprende y pierde el equilibrio como aquella vez que caímos en la nieve, donde fingí ser feliz por volverlo a ver ahora es verdadero. Él se queda tieso sin tocarme pero yo me aferro a su espalda, como si fuese el lugar que me salvará de la oscuridad.

- Calma, aquí estoy – me dice mientras sus brazos se cierran a mi alrededor y siento su aroma a pan recién horneado en su ropa y de pronto me siento demasiado cansada para seguir luchando por mí misma. – Todo estará bien.

- Tengo miedo – digo mientras las palabras salen de mi boca, tuve miedo de perder a Prim y la perdí, tuve miedo de perder a Cinna, Finnick y a todos los que llegue a amar, aun a Gale y al final los perdí, ahora tengo miedo de perderme a mí misma y perderlo a él. Tuve miedo de decirles cuanto me importaban y los perdí y ahora tengo miedo por eso las palabras brotan de mi boca, tengo miedo del mañana.

- Aquí estoy, no te dejaré, ahora vamos que tienes frío – me dice mientras me aprieta contra él, y siento su nariz en mi cuello y sus brazos mientras me abraza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le digo sin apartarme.

- Lo sé todo sobre ti – me dice mientras se pone de pie y me da la mano para levantarme, se la entrego y no la suelto, se siente cálida y conocida.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – le pregunto mientras me doy cuenta que el día de ayer que lo vi no le dije nada más que golpear la puerta con fuerza.

- Por ti, no tengo nada más en el mundo que a ti. – me dice – aunque quizá no me quieres a tu lado. – dice el tristemente, sé que a su mente vienen los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo en el 13 y le aprieto la mano.

- Vamos estuviste haciendo galletas. – le digo buscando que salga de esos pensamientos oscuros, antes de que los dos nos adentremos allí.

- Tus favoritas. – dice ofreciéndome una servilleta y al abrirla veo galletas cubiertas con chispas de colores, como aquella que soñé de cuando era niña, como aquellas que Prim recibía cuando comparaba pan.

- Eran para mí – le digo en un susurro mientras una realidad desconocida para mí me golpea – Las galletas que Prim recibía en el pan, eran de tu parte.

- Son tus favoritas y no tenía el valor de dártelas así que te las hacía llegar. – me dice y doy gracias porque el Capitolio con su veneno no destruyo esos recuerdos que nos unen aún más allá de los juegos y del tiempo.

- Gracias por cuidarnos Peeta – le digo abrazándolo mientras el sol se oculta atrás de nosotros, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que siempre fuiste tú.

_Y en ese momento, cuando el sol se está ocultando, rodeada de los dientes de león que me dieron esperanza, me doy cuenta que mientras él esté a mi lado todo será mejor, no importa lo que venga, lo enfrentaremos JUNTOS._

* * *

_**Bueno pues agradezco a el foro La Cornucopia por invitarme a este reto, espero que les guste el fic. Y pues si les gusto la historia no dejen de pasarse por la sección de review para dejar sus comentarios y no dejen de votar el fic para ayudarlo a ganar. Las votaciones empiezan después del 31 de enero, y disfruta de una gran lista de Oneshot de este reto, así que pasa, disfruta y vota por el mejor. **  
_

_**Besos y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte. **_

_**IRES **_


End file.
